


Calor y agua

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Durante unas vacaciones en la playa se forma una nueva amistad entre un pequeño Furihata y un misterioso joven.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 5





	Calor y agua

**Author's Note:**

> Día 12 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Era un caluroso día de verano cuando lo conoció. Estaba caminando por la playa cuando pudo ver junto a la orilla a un joven de cabellos rojos sentado mirando al horizonte.

Furihata era muy pequeño, inocente y amigable en ese entonces así que no dudó en saludar al joven de mirada melancólica. Fue cuando este se giró y lo observó con unos ojos heterocromáticos que sintió algo de miedo pero fue valiente y se dijo a sí mismo que alguien con esa mirada no debía ser una mala persona.

El pequeño Furihata de seis años de edad sonrió cuando el joven le devolvió el saludo y preguntó por sus padres a lo que Furihata respondió señalándolos a unos cuantos metros del lugar preparando unos sándwiches y a su hermano jugando en la costa del mar.

La mamá de Furihata le había advertido que no entrara al agua sin supervisión así que él obedeció y se había dedicado a caminar por la costa buscado tesoros ocultos y ahora con la atención del joven puesta en él se dijo que podría hacer un nuevo amigo.

No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que lo llamaran a comer y su hermano no tardaría en divisarlo así que tomó la mano del joven y lo invitó a buscar tesoros con él. El otro no se inmutó ni tampoco se negó a ayudar así que pasaron un rato buscando en la arena caparazones y conchas marinas.

Ya tenía recogido unos cuantos tesoros marinos cuando escuchó a lo lejos el llamado de su madre. Se giró entonces hacia su nuevo amigo para invitarlo a comer también pero el otro se negó diciendo que debía volver a casa.

Furihata se lamentó pero aún así dio su mejor sonrisa para despedirse y prometió estar allí al día siguiente para encontrar más tesoros.

El de cabellos rojos y mirada heterocromática solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Hicieron así la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

Cuando Furihata fue corriendo junto a sus padres les contó cómo un nuevo amigo lo había ayudado a encontrar numerosos tesoros. Sus padres solo asintieron sonriendo y su hermano no tardó en burlarse del pequeño Furihata diciéndole que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo y no había ningún joven con él.

Furihata le sacó la lengua negándose a creer a su hermano y los padres de ambos detuvieron lo que pronto sería una pelea.

Para los padres de Furihata no había nada malo en que su hijo creara un amigo imaginario así que decidieron solo seguir el juego.

Así, por toda la semana que estuvieron allí, Furihata se encontró con el joven de cabellos rojos y mirada heterocromática en la costa del mar.

El joven nunca se acercó a los padres y siempre que alguien se les acercaba desaparecía como si nada. Furihata le preguntó en una ocasión si era tímido pero el otro solo sonrió con la pregunta y no respondió.

Furihata no lograba sonsacarle mucha información. Lo máximo que pudo conseguir fue su nombre, Akashi Seijuurou y nada más. No sabía de dónde era porque siempre que le preguntaba él respondía que era del mar así que no preguntó más porque de todas formas siempre se encontraban y jugaban juntos allí. Nadie se extrañaba de ver a un pequeño jugando con un joven y nadie nunca los interrumpía.

El pequeño e inocente Furihata solo disfrutaba al máximo su tiempo con Akashi-san, pues así lo llamaba.

Cuando llegó el día de despedirse Furihata lloró sin parar. Akashi no dudó en consolar al pequeño y le entregó un collar con unas piedras redondas blancas y en el centro una piedra distinta a cualquier otra pues tenía varios colores, como un arco iris.

Furihata lo guardó con mucho cuidado y lo escondió porque no quería que su hermano le quitase el tesoro que su amigo le entregó. Akashi sonrió por primera vez ese día con Furihata llorando en sus brazos.

Se despidieron prometiendo verse en el futuro y Furihata le devolvería entonces el preciado collar.

Akashi le dio un beso en la frente y se separaron así. Furihata con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos y el antes melancólico joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No volvieron a verse hasta diez años después. El día en que Furihata Kouki regresó a esa misma playa y vio en la costa sentado a un joven de cabellos rojos y mirada melancólica.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron la mirada melancólica dio lugar a una mirada alegre.

— Akashi-san. —pronunció y recordó sorprendido Furihata.

— Furihata Kouki —respondió Akashi— Te he estado esperando.


End file.
